El Tesoro Que Ha Llegado A Mí
by AngelicaNerd
Summary: One-Shot. Los pensamientos y sentimientos de Blaine, desde que conoció a Kurt al bajar las escaleras de Dalton, hasta que le declaró su amor en palabras en The Lima Bean.


**Summary:** One-Shot. Un pequeño resumen de los pensamientos y sentimientos de Blaine, desde que conoció a Kurt al bajar las escaleras de Dalton, hasta que le declaró su amor completamente en palabras.

**Pareja**: Klaine (Blaine x Kurt)

**Clasificación**: K

**Advertencias**: Spoilers desde 2x06 Never Been Kissed hasta 2x22 New York.

**Ubicación Temporal**: Consistente con la serie original. 2x22 New York.

**Ubicación Local**: Lima, Ohio, USA

**Disclaimer**: Glee, su trama, y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así ¿Por qué rayos publicaría en una página de fanfics?

**Mensaje Autora: **Esto fue escrito en un momento de cursilería, o más bien, en un momento de dulzura Klaine, es todo.

* * *

><p>Por Dios, no puedo creer lo adorable que es. Sus ojos, sus cejas, su nariz, sus labios, su mentón, sus mejillas, su cabello, su tez… su todo. Es precioso. Y en este momento pregunto qué cosa tan grandiosa he hecho yo, Blaine Anderson, un simple adolescente, para que haya llegado hasta mí este pequeño querubín. Y es que, aquel momento hace unos meses, en que me detuvo en las escaleras, fue una revelación para mí. Tal vez fue el ángulo en el que lo miré, tal vez fue el blanco de las paredes de Dalton, tal vez fue el Sol entrando por el tragaluz y las ventanas, o tal vez fueron los cantos de los Warblers. No lo sé. Solo sé y que en ese momento sentí alcanzar la iluminación. En un segundo entré al cielo y vi a mi ángel. Por fin había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba. Eso que ni si quiera sabía que me faltaba hasta que lo hallé. No me había sentido tan vacío y a la vez tan completo en mi existencia.<p>

Y aún después de estos meses de haber convivido con él, de haber tenido con él una verdadera amistad, amistad que se volvería en relación romántica, no entiendo que pude hacer para merecer tal tesoro. Tuvimos nuestros tropiezos, pero pudimos levantarnos y volver a caminar, caminar tomados de la mano. Durante todo este tiempo he tenido la oportunidad de verlo crecer, madurar, reír, llorar y compartir, mucho de ello conmigo. Y ahora está aquí, frente a mí. El pequeño niño, convirtiéndose en un hombre.

Sus dulces labios me hipnotizan cuando dejan que emita la más suave voz. Ahora, ha regresado de New York y me platica de cómo estuvo la competencia de las Nacionales. Lamentablemente, perdieron y ni siquiera entraron a los primeros diez. Me siento desconcertado. ¿Cómo es que un equipo donde esté Kurt Hummel haya perdido? Algo me dice al respecto, de que Finn y Rachel se besaron en el escenario.

-Aunque entiendo la pasión,- "Y vaya que la entiendo. Yo mismo quería tomar a mi chico de la cintura y besarlo cuando presentamos "Candles" en la competencia" –pienso que no fue profesional.- "Es muy injusto que yo tuve que controlar mis ganas en las regionales, y Rachel y Finn simplemente se hayan dejado llevar por el momento y le costaron la sonrisa de victoria que yo le quería ver a Kurt" –Pero lo siento, sigue- Odio interrumpirlo cuando habla, así que le pido que continúe.

Ahora me cuenta que Santana enloqueció y empezó a amenazar a Rachel en español cuando volvieron al hotel. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Con quienes se quedó a dormir mi pequeño ángel en el hotel? Lo averiguaré después. Me habla de cómo el viaje de regreso fue totalmente silencioso, con todos con las caras enterradas en "las copias de regalo del Sky Mall". Adoro ese detallismo que tiene Kurt. Siempre puede poner atención cuando está triste; Pero, ahora que lo analizo mejor, no parece estar deprimido.

-Espera, no lo entiendo. No pareces estar triste- Todo lo dice con tanta naturalidad que me sorprende.

-Bueno, aún así fue increíble- En su rostro pone una gran sonrisa -Quiero decir, he volado por primera vez en mi vida, desayuné en Tiffany's,- Logra embobarme completamente con sus expresiones- canté en un escenario de Broadway…- Está tan feliz y tan satisfecho consigo mismo. No puedo creerlo. Cuando lo conocí era tan frágil y estaba tan demacrado. Al sostener con él una conversación por primera vez, me dijo como era acosado en su escuela, lo solo que se sentía y cuan doloroso era para él. En aquel momento se estaba derrumbando. Pero ahora está aquí, frente a mí, con la mirada en alto, platicándome como ha vivido tal experiencia de ir a New York con los compañeros de la escuela de la que había tenido que huir por el maltrato. Ahora es tan fuerte, tan resistente y tan libre. No puedo describir el orgullo que siento por él en este momento. Más aparte de eso, hay otro sentimiento que quiero expresarle. Tal vez sean solo dos palabras, pero creo que ahora tengo el momento perfecto para decírselas.

-Te amo- Le he dedicado la mejor de mis sonrisas. Estoy tan loco por él. Sin embargo, creo que lo he tomado por sorpresa. Termina el sorbo de café. Me mira y traga.

-Yo también te amo- Me corresponde la expresión.

No puedo creer lo enamorado que estoy de él. Esto es real, esto es de verdad. El me ha correspondido.

Esto es simplemente increíble.

-En realidad, si te paras a pensarlo, Kurt Hummel ha tenido un buen año-

-"Si, y si te paras a pensarlo, Blaine Anderson ha tenido un muy buen año, y espero que vengan mejores, siempre contigo, Kurt"-

* * *

><p><strong>Mensaje Review: <strong>¡No es correcto no dejar review! ¡Yo intento siempre ponerle un review a todos los fanfics que leo!

¿Lo odias? ¿Lo amas? ¿Expuse mal un personaje? ¿Piensas que es lo mejor o lo peor que has leído? ¿Tuve un error de ortografía o de gramática? ¿Quieres leer más de mí o quieres que jamás vuelva a escribir? ¡Déjame un comentario! Digo, no porque no te guste voy a dejar de hacerlo, o porque lo ames signifique que me desviva, pero de alguna manera influye.


End file.
